fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 253
編 銀色の想い |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Giniro no Omoi |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - A Silver Wish |Adapted=Chapter 393 |Air Date=October 3, 2015 |Episode=253 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=Believe in Myself |Ending Song=Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2=Chapter 394 }} Tartaros Arc: Silver Memories is the 253rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 78th episode of the 2014 series. While Gray listens to Silver's narration of the tale of his resurrection and his purpose for existing, Juvia is forced to make a decision that will cause great anguish to the man she is infatuated with. Summary Having defeated Silver, Gray demands an explanation as he claims that the Demon Gate is not Deliora, but rather his own father. As Keyes reveals the cruel truth to Juvia, Silver finally explains that he is just a corpse, a part of the Black Archbishop's experiment to see how close his Curse, Necromancer, could bring a corpse to the living being it used to be. And amongst hundreds of victims, Silver was the lone success due to his drive for revenge against the Demons who stole everything from him. He recounts his efforts to undermine Tartaros until he obtained news of Gray's survival, and his consequent feelings of relief concerning the glad tidings and disgust concerning the actions he performed in his quest to avenge his family. It was then that he decided to end his ordeal and entrust his mission of vengeance to his son instead. Hearing that, Gray furiously refuses to inherit the wish of a selfish father, but also realizes that his behavior during their battle was intended to help Gray overcome the severe trauma inflicted by Deliora. Silver begs Gray on to finish him, pointing at his despicable actions as a member of Tartaros and wishing to reunite with his wife, Mika, in the afterlife. Despite this, Gray finds himself unable to destroy his own father, who pulls him into an embrace as the two break down. The Dark Mage then contacts Juvia and informs her that Keyes is manipulating Crawford to remotely activate Face, but that killing the Demon should throw a wrench in Tartaros' plans. Juvia realizes that killing Keyes means killing Silver, but he tells her to ignore this fact. However, Juvia is unable to even harm him. At the same time, Gajeel and Natsu are suffering the same fate against Torafuzar and Tempester. Elsewhere in the ruins of Cube, though, Erza's team is guided by Franmalth to the control room so that they can halt Face's activation, with the Demon actually trying to stall for time. Concurrently, as his battle proceeds, Keyes scornfully claims knowledge of Silver's plans and gloats at how emotions make humans the perfect tools for his experiments. Enraged at such callousness, Juvia continues her attempts to defeat him, but is easily overwhelmed and taunted by the necromancer, who reminds her that his demise will result in Silver's demise. Simultaneously, he uses his Curse to attack Lucy with a group of skeletons, distracting Gajeel and Natsu and causing them to lose even more ground to their opponents. As Juvia agonizes about the choice she has to make, Keyes mocks her inability to harm her beloved for the sake of her friends and seemingly crushes her. He arrogantly claims victory, only to realize that the Water Mage has entered his body through the use of her Water Body. He curses his mistake of underestimating her before he is killed as she bursts out of his body, crying out that Silver's death will not sever the bond shared by father and son. Silver then reaches out to Juvia again and thanks her for allowing him to depart from the world. As he begins to vanish, Gray wishes him a peaceful rest. Before completely disappearing, however, Silver reveals that he learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic in order to take down the Fire Demon, E.N.D. He then passes his Magic on to his son and finally passes on. The new Ice Devil Slayer accepts his father's legacy and vows to take down E.N.D. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Memorī Meiku}} ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Terepashī}} * ** ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Wōtā}} * ** Curses used * |Nekuromansā}} *Calamity Curse Spells used * * |Aisu Buringā}} *Ice-Make: Clone *Ice-Make: Sword * * * * * *Water Body Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) Weapons used *Khakkhara *Sword Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **The entire scene of the Exceeds, Erza and Minerva interrogating Franmalth. **Additional extensions of the Fairy Tail Mages battle against the Nine Demon Gates. **One of Keyes' skeletons wielding a sword, closing in to assault Lucy. **Silver's spirit is seen walking behind Gray while passing his Magic onto him before departing. *Natsu and Gajeel's reaction to Juvia using Water Body inside of Keyes differs between the two media. Navigation Category:Episodes